i_was_herefandomcom-20200214-history
Artie Abrams
Arthur Abrams, commonly known as Artie, is a main character in the fanfiction series I Was Here, by HappyHollyWolly on Fanfiction.net. He is a Junior student at William McKinley High School. He is an active member of of the school's glee club, New Directions, and was previously on the Football Team and The Brainiacs. Artie is a strong and ambitious young man. Although he is in a wheelchair, he refuses to let anything get in his way. Artie has come to aspire to be a director. Prior to I Was Here, he develops a relationship with Tina Cohen-Chang, but she breaks up with him at the beginning of Season Two because Tina became attracted to Mike Chang at Asian Camp over the summer. Artie joins the football team in hopes of winning Tina back with "abs." Artie Abrams is portrayed by actor and singer Kevin McHale. Biography Prior to I Was Here Season One Pilot Artie's friend, Tina, helps him sign up for New Directions, due to him not being able to reach the sign-up sheet. For unknown reasons, they did not show Artie's audition (if he had one, which he most likely did). Artie is given the solo in Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat with Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt, and Tina, which makes Rachel furious. During the number, Artie is unable to dance or move that much due to his wheelchair. When Rachel tells Will that Artie having the solo is ridiculous, Artie suggests Will is using irony to enhance the performance and Rachel states there is nothing ironic about show choir. Rachel almost rolls Artie off the stage in You're the One That I Want, in which he performs background vocals. Artie appears sad when Will announces he is resigning. Later the football team (including Puck) stuffs Artie in a Port-A-Potty stall, and plans to flip it. Artie is terrified and pleads mercy, but is eventually rescued by Finn, who rolls him back to the auditorium. This annoys the football team. Artie performs background vocals (and guitar) in Don't Stop Believin'. Showmance Artie is seen with Mercedes, Tina, and Mr. Schue practicing runs. He performs background vocals in Le Freak, a disco song he and the rest of the Glee Club hate. He suggests modern music to Will, who rejects his idea. Artie performs background vocals in Gold Digger and is present in a Will-less Glee Club rehearsal in which the club plans to appeal to the school's interest into sex appeal. He performs background vocals and has a solo in Push It. Acafellas Artie is present at a Glee rehearsal, in which Rachel tells Will his choreography is lame. He is also seen at rehearsal without Will. Artie and Tina clean cars at the Glee Club car wash fundraiser. Dakota Stanley kicks Artie out of the club due to his disability, leading to Tina to leave with him. Rachel stops them before they leave and fires Dakota. Preggers Artie is seen in a glee club rehearsal, in which Tina is given a solo. He is seen at another rehearsal at the end of the episode. The Rhodes Not Taken Artie is seen practicing with the club for Invitationals. Artie and the rest of New Directions are skeptical when April Rhodes joins the club. Artie is seen warming up with the Glee Club just before Invitationals, and he performs background vocals in Last Name and Somebody to Love. Vitamin D Artie finds out which schools will also be at sectionals. On discovering that the schools are barely any competition he puts his hand up for a high five from Brittany, who is standing next to him, only to see she had turned around, he puts his hand down sadly. Will tells the club that they will compete in a glee-off between the girls and boys, in which each team must perform a mash-up. According to Artie, the boys planned to beat the girls. The boys decide to perform a mash-up of It's My Life and Confessions. They perform their mash-up under the influence of Finn's decongestant and Artie performs a short solo and background vocals. Artie watches the girls' mash-up. Will is later furious with Artie and the rest of the glee club when he finds out about the performance enhancers Terri provided. Throwdown Sue steps in as co-head of the Glee Club. She tries to make Mr. Schuester look insensitive to minorities by taking Artie and other minority students into her 'elite Glee Club. Artie performs background vocals in Hate on Me and Ride Wit Me. Artie storms out of the auditorium with the rest of the Glee Club after Sue and Will argue, and performs background vocals in Keep Holding On. Mash-Up Artie, Tina, and Mercedes avoid Dave Karofsky in fear of being hit by a slushie. Will suggests a mash-up with Bust a Move to the glee club, and Artie performs background vocals (and bass) in the song when Will begins singing it. Artie is present at Puck's performance of Sweet Caroline and throws a slushie at Will with the rest of New Directions. Wheels When the group makes plans for sectionals, Will discovers that the school won't give him a bus capable for Artie's wheelchair. When he informs the group that they need to raise money, the other students are unconcerned, saying that Artie can just ride with his dad. This visibly hurts Artie's feelings. He later sings Dancing with Myself. Disappointed at the New Directions behavior, Will forces the kids to raise the money with a bake sale, and to ride in wheelchairs for a week to see how difficult it is for Artie to spend his whole life in a wheelchair. Artie tells Tina that he was in a car crash when he was eight years old. While his mother who was driving the car was fine, Artie was left paralyzed from the waist down (although he still is capable of using his as penis he tells Tina). Artie falls for Tina because he feels connected to her because they both have disabilities (Artie's paraplegia and Tina’s stutter). They finally have a date together which ends in wheelchair drag races down the hall. After losing to Artie, Tina kisses him. Afterward, Tina confides in Artie her stutter is fake, something she created to not have to do an oral report in grade school. Artie is hurt by the lie and claiming that the connection he thought they have is a lie, breaks off the relationship, much to Tina's disappointment. He performs solos and background vocals in Proud Mary, a special wheelchair number in Artie's honor. Ballad Artie is partnered with Quinn for the ballad assignment and watches Rachel and Mr. Schue's cover of Endless Love. Artie sings a solo and background vocals in Lean On Me, a ballad dedicated to Quinn and Finn about Quinn's pregnancy. Hairography Artie is present at a glee rehearsal. Artie is given a wig and the Glee Club learns hairography. He performs solos and background vocals in Hair/Crazy in Love, Imagine, and True Colors. Mattress Kurt tells the Glee Club that having a glee yearbook photo would be embarrassing. Artie votes for Rachel as team captain, and refuses when Rachel asks him to be her co-captain. The club is cast in a Mattress Land commercial, in which they perform Jump. We see Artie out of his wheelchair for the first time during the performance. They are all sad when Will is disqualified. Artie is seen getting ready for the glee club yearbook photo, and taking the photo with the club. The picture is later defaced and vandalized by Dave Karofsky. Artie receives a solo in Smile. Sectionals Artie goes on party line with Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Brittany, and Santana after Rachel notices that both Finn and Puck help Quinn get up when she slipped and begins to theorize that Finn might not actually be the father of Quinn's baby. The others already knew this was true, but had not told Rachel for fear of her telling Finn. As such they discuss their chances at Sectionals, and their worry that Rachel may tell Finn that Quinn's not having his baby. Artie is seen at a Glee Club rehearsal where the club discusses their set list. Emma Pillsbury is appointed as the new Glee Club head and Mercedes performs And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going. Artie is seen watching Finn punch Puck, and later being loaded onto the special sectionals bus. The club is concerned when the Glee Club has the last performance slot. They watch Jane Addams Academy and Haverbrook copy their set list and are shocked and worried. Artie rams himself into a wall repeatedly in frustration and worry when the New Directions meet in the greenroom. Finn returns and the club figures out what to perform. Artie performs background vocals in You Can't Always Get What You Want, and is shown listening in on the judges during their verdict. Despite the behind-the-scenes conflict, McKinley High wins sectionals. They later perform My Life Would Suck Without You for Will, in which Artie performs background vocals. Hell-O Artie's response to answering the phone is "Who dis be?" and he performs background vocals during Gives You Hell ''and ''Hello, Goodbye. The Power of Madonna Artie is very disrespectful towards Tina but forgives her for lying about her stutter and says the only way they can be together is if she changes her gothic appearance. This angers Tina who later angrily confronts him which surprises him. Later he apologizes to Tina who gets emotional thinking he hates her but they kiss and make up. He performs a solo and background vocals in What It Feels Like For A Girl and background vocals in Like a Prayer. Home Artie performs background vocals in Home and joins in while Mercedes sings Beautiful. Bad Reputation Artie, along with Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, and Brittany, is angry about not being on the glist (except Brittany who was angry because she was fourth) so they decide to cause havoc in the library by performing U Can't Touch This in which he performs lead vocals. They still don't get put on the glist after the performance. Artie then tells Kurt to admit it was them that put Coach Sue’s rendition of Physical on the internet. He is only one who doesn't dance in Ice Ice Baby because of his disability. Laryngitis Artie is seen though the episode in the background. He also sings background vocals in One. Dream On Bryan Ryan asks the Glee Club to write down their biggest dreams on a sheet of paper. He takes Artie's, crumples it, and throws it in the garbage as an example that their dreams will never happen. Tina admits that she looked at his paper and read that his biggest dream is to become a dancer. Tina really wants to help Artie fulfill his dream and wants to perform a dance number for an assignment. They practice a soft shoe number with taps on Artie's wheels. Artie tries to stand after 8 years in a wheelchair and after a few steps, falls. Embarrassed, Artie blames Tina for encouraging him. Later, Tina apologizes. She said she has done research to cure Artie's condition. She tells not to give up hope. While at the mall, Tina leaves to buy a snack. Artie imagines himself dancing in flash mob singing Safety Dance. Artie asks Emma to help him cope during the processes for him to walk. Emma looks at the research papers and tells him that he won't be able to walk for a really long time. Emma can see how disappointed Artie is at the news. Later, Artie tells Tina that he is okay with the fact that he won't be able to walk again and that he'll work on a dream that he can actually make come true. Tina ends up dancing with Mike Chang. During the dance Artie sings Dream a Little Dream of Me. Theatricality Rachel comes into the music room with news that Vocal Adrenaline is doing Lady Gaga. Along with Kurt, and female members of New Directions, Artie is worried. When Will announces that they will be doing Gaga too, Artie seems happy, but when Finn confronts Schue about the guys doing KISS, Artie's on board. Artie is seen watching the girls perform Bad Romance and, later, he sings Shout It out Loud. He later sings Beth when Puck suggests a name for his and Quinn's daughter. He also defends Kurt from the football players. Funk Artie is depressed after Jesse returned to Vocal Adrenaline. He is also seen watching Vocal Adrenaline sing Another One Bites the Dust, and sings background vocals in Give Up the Funk. Journey Artie and the gang are depressed that Sue will be judging at Regionals. New Directions will be disbanded if they don't win. He is also seen at Mr. Schue's party celebrating New Directions' first birthday. Artie sings background vocals in the Journey Medley. When the judges announce that they lost, Artie says "We didn't even place," in a depressed tone of voice. Before singing To Sir, With Love, everyone including Artie reveals what they before Will and the Glee Club. Artie said that a year ago he never even kissed a girl. When Will tells the club that Principal Figgins is letting the Glee Club run for one more year, Artie is seen cheering. He watches Will and Puck's performance of Over The Rainbow. He also holds hands with Tina and looks at her lovingly. Season Two Audition Tina breaks up with him because she fell in love with Mike Chang and because he hasn't been an attentive boyfriend. Artie is desperate, and asks Finn to help him to get on the football team, in hopes that Tina will like him again if he'd be more like Mike. Finn is unsure at first, but he finds Artie's idea of him being like a human battering ram great and agrees to help him. However, upon seeing Artie, Beiste accuses Finn of trying to make her seem like a monster when she has to reject a disabled student and kicks him out of the team. He is also seen sadly watching Tina and Mike dance, and rapping in Billionaire. Britney/Brittany Artie agrees with Kurt on the idea of doing Britney Spears that week. When Emma's boyfriend, Dr. Carl Howell, comes to teach the kids proper dental hygiene, Artie learns he doesn't take care of his teeth. He states that he could possibly take care of them better if he could see himself in the mirror. At his check-up, he has an anesthesia-induced "Britney" dream of Britney Spears herself telling Tina that she's stupid for dumping Artie for Mike. She begs him to come back, but Artie says he's stronger without her. Following this, Artie performs Stronger with the football team. After the visit, we see Artie is more confident. Later, Beiste allows Artie to join the football team, fulfilling his dream. Grilled Cheesus Artie scores a touchdown at their schools football game after Finn wishes that they would win the football game for Artie. Artie is seen watching Mercedes' performance of I Look to You, Finn's version of Losing My Religion, and Puck singing Only the Good Die Young. He also sings background vocals in One of Us. Also he is seen a few times rolling his eyes at Finn's revelation and he looks sympathetic towards Kurt. Duets Artie is still trying to get over Tina. Brittany admits having feelings for him, and they start going out. Tina says that she wants to sing a duet with Artie because Mike refuses to, but Artie tells her that he is going out with Brittany. When Artie is at Brittany's house, Artie tells Brittany that he can't continue the relationship as he is not over Tina. Brittany has sex with him in hopes that it helps him get over Tina, thus losing his virginity. When he finds that the sex meant almost nothing to Brittany, according to Santana, he becomes upset. He tells her that he feels that she was using him for his voice to gain an edge in the competition. Brittany is astounded by what Artie said and tries to save the relationship by saying that she specifically wanted to go to Breadstix with Artie and re-enact the scene from The Lady and the Tramp and she has been practicing nudging meatballs with her nose. He then says that since he lost the use of his legs, no one was sure if he would be able to have sex. When they found he could, he felt it was like a miracle and Brittany's nonchalant attitude towards it ruined that feeling for him. Brittany apologizes saying she had no idea how much it meant to him, but he ended the relationship anyway and pulls them both out of the duets competition. We see Brittany really liked Artie because she is seen sadly watching as he passes by in hallway with Finn. She is also seen alone at Breadstix moving a meatball with her nose. Even though he didn't compete in the duets competition, Artie still voted for himself to go to Breadstix. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Will told the kids that will perform a play of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Artie played Dr. Scott and a Transylvanian. Artie is also present at Dr. Howell's audition of Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?. Artie also sings background vocals and gets two solos in The Time Warp. Artie and Brittany seem fine after their break-up because they showed no sign of anger towards the other. Never Been Kissed Puck tells Artie that he is his community service. Puck helps Artie to become cooler, first, by telling him to sing for profit. They sing One Love (People Get Ready) together. Later, Puck teaches him how to get Brittany back by acting mean to her. The boys double date with Santana and Brittany. While at Breadstix, Artie pretends that the waitress is into him, even though she is way older than him. While at dinner, Brittany hits on him. After the meal, Puck and the girls plan to ditch the bill. Artie does not follow through, and pays anyway. Puck becomes angry because he taught Artie his secrets and he still doesn't do it. After Puck has a fit in Principal Figgins' office, Artie comforts him and says that since Puck taught him some new tricks and that he will tutor him in geometry. The two have solos in Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind. The Substitute Artie enjoys Holly Holliday's care-free, modern teachings, but helps the others in getting Mr. Schue's job back. While Will hallucinates, we see Artie as a child, still sitting in the wheelchair. He is present at Rachel's and Holly performance of Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag. He sings background vocals and has solos in Forget You and Singing in the Rain/Umbrella. Furt While at Rachel's "Girlfriends of Football Players Intervention" meeting, Brittany tells Tina that she is indeed dating Artie. Artie and Mike stand up to Karofsky in a two-man intervention. Karofsky loses it, causing Artie to flip over and Mike helping him. Artie is present at Burt and Carole's wedding. He has a solo in Marry You. He dances with Brittany during Just the Way You Are. He is seen being upset when Kurt decides to leave McKinley for Dalton. Special Education Artie and Tina believe that Brittany and Mike are cheating on them with each other. When Brittany believes she'll fail at sectionals, Artie gives her a magic comb to help, even though it was just an old comb he found before meeting her. When Artie tells Brittany that she is guilty of "adultery" (a puzzling use of the word later revealed to be a setup for a blonde joke) runs off. Rachel, Artie, and Tina refuse to go on because of their relationship problems. Later, Brittany tells Artie that she thought he meant "a-dolt-ery," meaning she is stupid for losing the comb. They forgive and kiss. A Very Glee Christmas Artie and New Directions try to reinforce Brittany's belief in Santa Claus. Her wish to Santa is that Artie can walk. Artie freaks out because Brittany will be sad if Artie can't walk on Christmas morning. The two are seen happily singing in The Most Wonderful Day of the Year. Later in the episode, Brittany becomes depressed when, the night before, "Santa" told her that Artie will not walk this Christmas and she needs to have patience. When Artie takes Brittany home because she isn't feeling well, they find a gift. When Tina and the gang comes back from caroling, they find Artie walking. This is accomplished after he received an expensive piece of technology, the ReWalk, from an anonymous "Santa." Brittany's Christmas wish—and Artie's dream—came true. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Artie was present during the football game and witnessed the fight between Finn and Karofsky. Later, the entire football (minus the ones in Glee Club) cornered him with red and orange slushies. Artie isn't supportive of Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste's decision to let the football team be in Glee club. He watches Puck and Rachel sing Need You Now. He practices "Zombie 101" with New Directions and the football team and sings background vocals in She's Not There. Later, when most of the hockey team shows up with slushies, he cowers behind Finn, but gets slushied anyway. Later in the episode, when most of the team quit, he plays football with Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Lauren, and the rest of the guys. During half-time, he has a huge solo in Thriller/Heads Will Roll. When Karofsky and the rest of the players come back, he sits out during the second half. He celebrates when the Titans win the big game. Silly Love Songs He attends Glee Club and receives the assignment to sing their favorite song. Artie sings P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) with Mike to Brittany. Artie sings background vocals in Fat Bottomed Girls and can be seen at Breadstix (with Brittany) during the Warblers' performance of Silly Love Songs. Comeback After he sees how the girls react to Sam singing Baby, Artie along with Puck and Mike want to join Sam's one-man-band, The Justin Bieber Experience. Artie has lead vocals in Somebody to Love. During Lauren's first solo performance of I Know What Boys Like, she imagines Artie in his boxers and traps his face in her breasts. At the end of the episode, Artie sings background in SING. Blame It On The Alcohol Artie, Brittany, Mike, and Tina want to leave Rachel's lame party before they all start to drink, saying that they made dinner reservations. Through the entire episode, Artie seems to be one of the drunkest and thoroughly enjoys the party, throwing money at a stripping Brittany, saying "Makin' it rain! Yeah, that's my girlfriend! I love you baby!" At one point, Artie wears Brittany's pink sweater and hat while she was wearing his glasses. The next day, Artie recommends some Bloody Marys to the group for their hangover and sings Blame It (On the Alcohol). Later, Artie has a small solo in Tik Tok. At the end of the episode, Artie is present during Mr. Schue's rant about them drinking. Sexy Brittany tells Santana that she is pregnant. Santana tells Tina, who tells Puck, who tells Lauren who finally tells Artie "Congratulations! Oh, you don't know? Your girlfriend's preggo! You're gonna be a baby daddy!" In the choir room, Artie is truly shaken by the news and admits he's not ready for a child and questions on how to support it. Mr. Schue asks Brittany if she really is pregnant and if she had it confirmed with a doctor. She tells him that she doesn't have to be sure; there was a stork building a nest on her property. Luckily, she actually isn't pregnant. Artie can be seen singing along, and slightly enjoying/ flirting, to Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) with Holly. After Landslide, Sam tells Artie that he wishes that he was as close to Artie as his girlfriend (Santana) is to Artie's. While present during Afternoon Delight, Artie looks very confused. Later in the episode, Artie can be seen with Brittany at Rachel's celibacy club. Original Song Artie at first rejects the idea of doing original songs for Regionals, but when Quinn sides with Rachel, he and everyone else agree. He is present during Santana's Trouty Mouth, Puck's Big Ass Heart, and is seen singing along to Mercedes' Hell to the No. He sings background vocals in Loser Like Me. He is excited when New Directions wins. He also votes for Rachel as the very first Glee Club MVP. A Night og Neglect It is revealed that Artie, (along with Tina, Brittany, and Mike) are members of McKinley High's Academic Decathlon Team, a.k.a. the Brainiacs, which is preparing for finals although they cannot afford the trip. Will sympathizes with them and promises to help raise money to support the team. Holly gives him the idea to perform a concert as a fundraiser for the "neglected" Decathlon Team. After Tina is heckled off stage, Artie proposes cancelling the concert, but Will refuses to. When Mercedes performs Ain't No Way, Artie is seen happily watching her. Later, the Academic Decathlon Team is shown competing and the score is tied. The final questions' category is "Hermaphrodite Nazi Sympathizers." Artie and Brittany smile at each other, implying they are going to know the answer. They win the Decathlon. Born This Way Artie's shirt says "Four Eyes," referring to the fact he wears glasses. Rumours Artie seems upset during April's rendition of Dreams. He later confronts Brittany on whether or not she is cheating on him with Santana. She says that since Santana's a girl, it doesn't count (according to what Santana told her). Artie becomes frustrated and exclaims: "God, Brittany! Why are you so stupid?" Brittany walks away crying and hurt, revealing that he was the only person in school who hadn't called her that. Feeling bad, Artie sings Never Going Back Again with Puck, Sam, and Finn on guitars. Throughout the rest of the episode, Artie is quiet, looking up at Brittany sadly. He is present during Rachel's Go Your Own Way, Finn and Quinn's I Don't Want to Know, and sings background vocals in Don't Stop. Prom Queen Artie wore a red tux and is seen hopeful when Brittany states that she doesn't have a date to the prom. Artie declines Puck's offer to spike the punch bowl; but, after his failed attempt to win Brittany back by singing Isn't She Lovely in her Home Ec. class, he agrees. After performing Friday, Puck tells Artie to pour gin into Sue's beloved punch bowl now. While Artie was spiking the punch, he is caught by Sue. After Sue interrogates him, and threatens to pull out his molars, saying: "No, I'm just going to attempt to give you a simple cleaning," Artie admits that all he wants to do is to dance with Brittany once and that he didn't actually spike the punch with alcohol, but with lemonade. Sue releases him because he was "no fun to interrogate" and didn't rat Puck out. Later that night, Artie can be seen dancing with Brittany to Dancing Queen and taking pictures with her. Funeral Artie is seen during the ceremony and sings alongside New Directions when they are singing Pure Imagination for Sue's sister Jean. New York Artie arrives in New York with New Directions. He is seen buying three hot dogs while performing I Love New York/New York, New York and later performs My Cup with Brittany. Artie is present at the competition and sings a solo on Light Up the World. Personality Artie is at first glance, a sweet and quiet boy, who simply is trying to get by like everyone else. However, Artie can also be a surprisingly defensive individual when either provoked or when around people who he finds himself comfortable with. It seems that due to his handicap, Artie has, at times, let that define him as a person, feeling that it makes him an outsider amongst others and that the only people who could truly understand him are other with their own forms of handicaps, such as when he thought that Tina really had a stutter. Artie, for the most part however, tries to not let his handicap keep him down emotionally, but he finds it hard when his friends look down at him because of it. When hurt, Artie will often react harshly, such as ending a budding relationship with Tina upon learning of she had no real stutter. He also feels deeply about things concerning his disability, such as sleeping with Brittany and then her not really caring. In Glee Actually, this is elaborated further by that he hates the feeling of being helpless when he falls. Artie is really sensitive but tries to hide it, when the New Directions suggested his Dad drove him to sectionals he pretended he was okay with it, but in all actuallity he wasn't. Artie tries not to let anything get in his way, however, and he always gives everything his best. Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Junior Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Football Team Members Category:McKinley Titans Members Category:Jocks